<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You will Always be my Hope by MarinetteRollingStone3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961426">You will Always be my Hope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinetteRollingStone3/pseuds/MarinetteRollingStone3'>MarinetteRollingStone3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Čeština</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:00:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinetteRollingStone3/pseuds/MarinetteRollingStone3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>,,Má nejdražší Hope, svět na tebe čeká<br/>Budeš snít a růst<br/>Budeš dělat chyby<br/>A já budu brzy pryč<br/>Tvé světlo mi bude stále svítit na mou cestu<br/>díky tomu na tebe budu vždy myslet<br/>Miluji tě tak Hope tak prosím pamatuj si mě<br/>Můj život je teď tvým odkazem<br/>Když se svět zdá být příliš zlý na to mít naději nadějný<br/>Pamatuj si tato slova a věz<br/>Že ty budeš vždy mou nadějí"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elijah Mikaelson/Hope Mikaelson, Freya Mikaelson/Hope Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall/Hope Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson &amp; Damon Salvatore, Hope Mikaelson &amp; Stefan Salvatore, Hope Mikaelson/Alaric Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson/Kol Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Rebekah Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Lucien Castle/Freya Mikaelson, Marcel Gerard/Hope Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You will Always be my Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>,,My dearest Hope, the world awaits, You'll dream and grow, You'll make mistakes, Soon I will be gone, Your light will shine on, And I will think of you, I love you so, remember me, My life is now your legacy, When the world seems too much to hope, Remember these words and know, You will always be my Hope" Doktor Goodfellow dozpíval píseň a díval se na Hope která stála za závěsi v Backstagei. Viděl jak má dívka slzy v očích a pozoruje ho. Usmál se ale ona se neusmívala a on věděl jak moc je v tento moment zlomená, tak moc nenáviděla že to všechno slyšela. Povzdechl si a vydal se do zákulisí za Hope která ho sledovala. ,,Chtěla jsi se na něco zeptat?" zeptal se z úsměvem mladší dívky a ta se trhaně nadechla netušíc co by mu měla ve skutečnosti povědět.</p><p></p><div class="bbVIQb">
  <p></p>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p>,,To... Znělo přesně jako můj otec řekl" vydechla tiše Hope to první co jí napadlo. ,,Oh dobře díky, jednou jsem ho potkal před tím. Je lepší v konverzaci než v malování" pronesl na odlehčenou ale Hope se nechystala zasmát. ,,Můžu se tě na něco zeptat? A mohl by jsi mi odpovědět tak jak by to řekl můj otec?" zeptala se tiše Hope, otočil se na ní a čekal co jí řekne. Hope sešla schody a podívala se na něj. ,,Dělám toho dost?" zeptala se lehce nakřáplím hlasem a on si povzdechl. ,,Jsem ten člověk kterým by chtěl abych byla?" dodala tiše. ,,Moje drahá holčičko, jsi na sebe moc tvrdá, myslíš si že cítit bolest a zlomené srdce znamená že děláš něco špatného. Ale ztrácíme všechny které milujeme, ale cítit tuhle ztrátu a cítit se díky tomu zlomená znamená že děláš něco dobře.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p>Otevřela jsi své srdce i přes risk toho toho že někoho ztratíš, to je to dědictví které opatruješ" pronesl k ní a Hope se lehce pousmála i přes slzy v jejích očích. ,,A já si myslím že jsi teď připravená" usmál se na ní vytáhl z kapsy text písně která se složila na počest Klause a Hope. Tu jí podal do ruky a lehce se usmál. Goodfellow odešel zatím co Hope se podívala zpátky na podium a přemýšlela. Goodffelow si sedl na schody a přemýšlel, přemýšlel o tom proč tu vlastně byl a proč to všechno vlastně doopravdy dělal. Z povzdechem si vzpomněl na druhou stranu, na moment kdy toho muže a tu ženu poprvé potkal, na moment kdy se na něj podíval ze zlomeným srdcem v očích a požádal aby šel zpátky aby jí ujistil, aby jí ujistil že jí stále miluje, sleduje jí a opatruje jí.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p>
      <em>Flash Back</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p>
      <em>Goodffelow došel na druhou stranu a lehce se usmál, konečně mohl být po dlouhé době v klidu a necítit tu strašnou bolest v něm. ,,Goodffelow?" ozval se hlas a on se otočil aby se podíval na muže kterého před mnoha lety potkal. Klaus Mikaelson muž kterého kdysi potkal a navzájem si pomohli. ,,Klaus Mikaelson myslel jsem že tě už nikdy neuvidím ale tady jsi... Nečekal bych že se dostaneš do nebe" dělal si legraci a Klaus ho lehce probodl pohledem. ,,Nesměješ se?" nechápal a Klaus si povzdechl. ,,Jak se mohu smát když jsem jí opustil, když mě nejvíce potřebovala?" zeptal se Klaus a Goodffelow se zamračil. ,,Koho jsi opustil? Myslíš svojí dceru Hope?" zeptal se a Klaus přikývl. ,,Zachránil jsi jé před mlhou" pronesl k němu ale Klaus pokroutil hlavou.</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p>
      <em>,,To nic nemění na tom že jsem jí nechal samotnou" vydechl tiše Klaus a Goodffelow se zamračil. ,,Goodffelow vím že už před lety jsem tě žádal o nemožné, teď mám poslední prosbu" pronesl Klaus a Goodffelov se na něj podíval a přikývl. ,,Vrať se zpátky, najdi jí a řekni jí že jí stále miluji, že jí tady ze shora sleduji, chráním ji a opatruji ji, řekni jí že nikdy není sama, že jsem vždy při ní" pronesl Klaus z bolestí ve svých očích a Goodffelow se podíval k zemi a potom zpět na něj. ,,Udělám to Klausi" usmál se na něj a bratrsky se s ním obejmul. ,,Ale nemohu změnit to že je zlomená, i přes mé schopnosti" pronesl tiše a z posledním úsměvem věnovanému Klausovi Mikaelsonovi sestoupil opět na zem z cílem najít Hope Mikaelson.</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p>
      <em>End of Flash Back</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p>Seděl na okraji chaty kde se kdysi po letech poprvé potkal ze sedmiletou Hope a sledoval co se děje, poslouchal je. ,,Dělám toho dost?" zeptala se lehce nakřáplím hlasem a on si povzdechl. ,,Jsem ten člověk kterým by chtěl abych byla?" neudržel se a v očích se mu objevili slzy když zaslechl otázku jeho dcery. Všechno to sledoval, sledoval Goodffelowa a byl rád že tam mohl být pro Hope. Sledoval jak se jeho dcera vydala na podium aby zachránila Muzikál který její kamarád Landon napsal. Sledoval bolest ale i odhodlání v očích. ,,Hayley pojď sem myslím že tohle by jsi chtěla vidět" vydechl Klaus a cítil jak se vedle něj posadila hnědovlasá žena a pohlédla na svojí dceru, v moment kdy v pozadí začal někdo hrát na piáno a ona se zhluboka nadechla.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p>,,They promised always, They said forever, But in the end, I'm left alone, I've tried running, but time always finds me, And it will take and take and what you love is never safe, And everyone you need one day will go, So when you said forever, And you wondered that I ran, But I think I'd rather lose you, Than have never held your hand, So if forever is just tomorrow, I wanna face it with you by my side, And if our always is just one more day, That's one day more you've changed my life, And I don't wanna love you afraid, Of the day that my hearts bound to break, So if forever is just tomorrow, Then tomorrow I'll love you always" dospívala zrzavá dívka ze slzami v očích a jako kdyby věděla že jí sledují se podívala do nebe a lehce se pousmála.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p>K Hope se rozeběhli všichni její kamarádi Lizzie která hrála Caroline, Josie která hrála Elenu ale měla zlomenou ruku, Jed který hrál Stefana, Kaleba který hrál Damona, a Landon samotný režísér aby jí obejmuli. Hope je všechny obejmula a potom se podívala do zákulisí kde stál Goodffelow. Hope všechny pustila a vyšla ke Goodffelowi. ,,Hledala jsem Robin Goodffelow zemřel před pár měsící, a očividně nejsi monstrum z Malivoru" začala Hope a Goodffelow se usmál už jí to začalo docházet. Hope se lehce usmála a obejmula ho. Goodffelow nechápal proč ho objímala ale neřešil to. ,,Řekni mu prosím že ho mám ráda a že doufám že je na mě pyšný" usmála se Hope když se od něj odtáhla a podívala se mu do očí, Goodffelow se usmál, už to všechno odhalila.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p>,,Vždycky na tebe bude pyšný ale slibuji že mu to řeknu. Chtěl abych se ujistil že budeš v pořádku abych ujistil tebe že tě stále miluje a vždy bude při tobě" usmál se Goodffelow a Hope se lehce usmála. ,,Asi to nikdy nepřestane bolet, ale teď už vím že jsem ho nezklamala" usmála se Hope a oba dva se chystali odejít. ,,Počkej!" vykřikla ještě Hope a Goodffelow se otočil a sledoval jí. ,,Udělej pro mě něco a dej mu tohle" vydechla Hope a podala mu do ruky dopis. ,,Před dvěma lety jsem ho pro tátu napsala" usmála se Hope a Goodffelow přikývl, sledoval jak Hope odchází a potom za pomocí kouzla znovu zmizel. Znovu se objevil v nebe a podíval se na Klause který k němu pomalu z úsměvem došel a Goodffelow vytáhl z kapsy dopis který mu Hope dala. Klaus si vzal dopis a začal číst nahlas.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p>,,Drahý tati, Smrt mi už není cizí, ale to neznamená, že o tom chci mluvit. Jednou za rok, na Den památky, jsme požádáni, abychom psali dopisy našim blízkým které jsme ztratili. Podepisujeme sea, pokládáme je na hřbitov na hroby našich blízkých. Obvykle v tom nevidím smysl. Proč psát mrtvým? Raději bych na to vůbec nemyslela. Až na to, že mi na dveře v poslední době klepe smrt. Dnes jsem to pokazila, hrozně moc. Pokazila jsem to tak, že kdybys tu byl, byl bys ze mě tak moc zklamaný. Nejsem si jista, jestli vím, jak to napravit. Dnes mi bylo řečeno, že nikdy nenajdete mír, dokud ho nenajdu já sama. Doufám, že to byla lež, která mě měla potrestat. Bůh ví, že jsem si to zasloužila. Ale pokud je to pravda, tak budu lepší. Dnes jsem viděla letmý pohled na to, jak se cítí skutečná osamělost.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p>Co mě čeká, pokud nenajdu svůj vlastní mír. Takže na tom budu pracovat. Jsem ráda, že vím, že jsi se mnou, ale těším se na den, kdy už nebudeš muset. Miluji tě. Hope." dokončil Klaus a lehce se nad dopisem pousmál. Za něj došla žena Hayley a dala mu ruce na ramena. Klaus se usmál a vydal se do chaty a popadl papír na který začal psát, hned jak to dokončil za pomocí nebeského kouzla ho poslal do pokoje v kterém bydlela Hope a lehce se pousmála. ,,Bude v pořádku Klausi, teď už bude" usmál se Robin Goodffelow a Klaus se lehce usmál. ,,Já vím, teď už to vím. Děkuji Robine" pronesl Klaus a posadil se zpátky na schody a vedle něj se posadila Hayley. ,,Teď jdi Robine a najdi svůj vytoužený mír" usmál se Klaus a Goodffelow přikývl a odešel.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p>Hope se pozdě večer vracela do pokoje jen aby na stole našla dopis, vzala ho do ruky, otevřela a začala nahlas číst. ,,Má nejdražší Hope, svět na tebe čeká, Budeš snít a růst Budeš dělat chyby, A já budu brzy pryč a už tě nebudu moct opatrovat a sledovat, Tvé světlo mi ale bude stále svítit na mou cestu, díky tomu na tebe budu vždy myslet a nikdy se neztratím. Díky tomu vždy najdu domov. Miluji tě Hope tak prosím pamatuj si mě, Můj život je teď tvým odkazem, Když se svět zdá být příliš zlý na to mít naději nadějný, Pamatuj si tato slova a věz, Že ty budeš vždy mou nadějí, Miluji tě můj malý vlčku. Ze vší láskou. Klaus" Hope dočetla dopis, který jí upadl z rukou a začala plakat, cítila jako by jí na ramena někdo položil ruce a ze zadu jí obejmul, byla si jistá že to byl on, že byl stále při ní, a díky tomu to možná bolelo o trochu méně, než doposud.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>